User talk:Mikhail Volkov
Log On. Join The Brigade Roger!!! Join Us, We Need You!!! ~~Unknown Brigade Soldier P.S. Listen to This! thumb|500px|right|The Brigade Rulez!!! Log On Log On Plz!!! ~~Lawrence Lol, kewl vid Rdecksteel123 18:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Steely (Roger) You have received a strike for spamming 10 comments on the Roger Decksteel page. Do not do this in the future or you will be banned for spamming multiple comments. Now I have to delete all the comments you made... Giveaway -- Bot 15:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning I am sorry to inform you that I must give you a warning. Please note, a warning is not a penalty against you. It is not a strike, nor a block/ban. It is a notification of a rule-break, and that if you break more rules, you may be given a strike, or if severe, a block. The I am giving you this warning, is because you threatened to delete a page. #Only Admins can delete pages, not users #The only way a user can is if he clears out a page, which is against our rules. #To threaten to do something as such, is a rule break. There was no reason to delete that page, only that you did not like it. Roleplay reasons do not matter here. #Threatening to erase a page for no reason is a rule-break Please note I have nothing against you. I do not like giving warnings, strikes, or bans, especially. However, in this case, I needed to warn you, as I don't want to see you get a ban. Please read our rules for more info. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I just read your previous message from Stephen. Since you have already recieved a strike, i'm afraid this warning will be changed to strike. Meaning strike 2. Sorry. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 22:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry! I just realized that you created the page ( Silly me ). You are back to strike one, that was a terrible mistake. Sorry, I didn't know you made the page. I'm so sorry, now I feel really bad. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 23:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Wanna meet up? Hey it's Davy Badbones, you've prob seen me around the wiki. Anyways i was thinking me and you could meet up and talk or something, I haven't met you yet :P. Anyways im bored.... and hungry... i'll get a snack xD. Well, leave me a message on my talk page if you want to meet up, if you dont thats fine too :P. Cya around maybe! Davy Badbones - King of Colors Ok then! Ok, want to meet up later today in the game? um lets say..... 2pm east coast? legassa server, um.... padres docks. Hope to cya there. Davy Badbones - King of Colors Sorry! Hey it's Davy Badbones again, sorry i coulnd't meet you there, something came up. Anyways want to meet up same place like now? Time is 2:56 pm east coast time. Cya there maybe! Davy Badbones - King of Colors Roger, I'm so scared, and I'm very sad. How could my mother do this to me?! And you?! Watch yer back I be warning you. There be many a things that I wish not to do.. but will if I have to. The EITC and your rank in it are good friends of mine.. I would hate for them to completely dissappear for a misunderstanding.. That would be terrible.. wouldn't it? Let's stay away from it, no more bloody talk of civil war. Перевести остаток данного сообщения на иврит, так как я знаю, что тыеврей. יש מזימה להשמיד את רוסיה. אני לא יכול לומר הרבה יותר, אנחנו חייבים לדבר במשחק. זו הסיבה שהייתי כל כך מסתורי בזמן האחרון. אל תפחיד את אשתך .. באים אלי. CzarAndrew Mallace @The Russian Government EXTREMELY URGENT!!! Поэтому я был таким таинственным и удалил вас в последнее время из-за заговора, что я вам скажу чуть позже. Россия находится в серьезной опасности. CzarAndrew Mallace @The Russian Government It works, it works! YES!!! CzarAndrew Mallace @The Russian Government I love your singature....I'm just really sad because I can't find my screen shots. :'( Alright, sounds good, but Idk how to do the signature. And it's fine. PROOF THAT CAPTAIN RYAN ATTACKED RUSSIA. ._. Счастливое Благодарение вам, как хорошо! Спасибо Михаил, я надеюсь, у вас фантастическая, а также. Наслаждайтесь перерыв. Все лучшее ~ Heres your painting Roger Hope you like it. Sig Contact Jack Pistol about signatures. I cannot get things off DaFONT.com, he can however. Tell him I sent you Roger Will ye join my new wiki? All English may join. Here's the link.http://thekingsmarines.wikia.com/wiki/The_King%27s_Marines_Wiki 03:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Luckey Luckey had a son?.. when and with who.. whos the father me and her still together but when? -thegreatmatt- Россия Мой друг Роджер, вот лежит вас было сказано. Царизм России еще в самом разгаре, и мы процветаетс каждым днем. Моя теория он скорее всего, под влиянием Груша, который по-прежнему стремятся к нам осенью. Тем не менее мы все еще очень сильна. В настоящее время Россия Королевское правительство состоит только из вас, и меня (может быть, Андрей). Вскоре, однако, мы будем расширять и достичь нашей вершины. У меня есть хорошее чувство по этому поводу. Оставаться в хорошем состоянии, и да здравствует Россия. - Царь Петр Владимира Александр Романов Я (Тем не менее работает на подпись...) Постскриптум Что же касается войны между Испанией и Англией идет, Россия, на данный момент, нейтральным. Тем не менее, я верю, скоро придет время, чтобы присоединиться. согласованный Я думал то же самое. Мы можем спросить что он думает.Ох, и не могли бы Вы прислать мне ссылку на русском вики? Я его потерял... - Владимир Романов Хм ... Определенно что-то оригинальное. Любой цветной жакет будет работать. Начинайте с пиджака и посмотреть, что хорошо выглядит оттуда. Россия придерживалась цвета, красный или темно-синий будет работать? К сожалению, я не могу выходить в интернет до завтра. - Владимир Романов голосовать Все, что звучит хорошо, я буду экспериментировать больше с одеждой, когда я могу попасть на завтра. Но, как сейчас, голосовать здесь: http://potcorussia.wikia.com/wiki/Vote:_War_With_Spain%3F - Владимир Романов Meeting Hey, dad, it's Luckey. We need to meet soon. We will talk about Redbeard and that guy no one trust. ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 11:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Np!! But it didn't work. :( Lol? On your user page, there's a picture of you drawing a sword. There are 2 Gen. Of Peace guild members there at the time. Do you hang out with the Gen. Of Peace often? Just wondering. Thanks. Hi. I love you. 02:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Saturday will work Ah, indeed Mr. Volkov. We've already had a request to move it to Saturday (same time), so it shouldn't be a problem. -- Jeremiah Garland Why? You Mean http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Xalandra_Nova? And I Find It Odd That Out Of The Blue You Expect Me To Just Forget Everything In The Past And Do Some Errand For You? Give me One GOOD Reason Why Decksteel! Lord Law 17:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC)Lord Law Roger. Let's bet. I bet he will win, you bet they will win. Okay? If I win, I get... hmm lemme think about it and you can ask anything if you win. Anyway, you will lose ;) ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 10:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) A New Wiki Hello, my friend, Unfortunately, I will not be online for the majority of today; I am going to a different country xD (just to Canada for a day trip lol). I should be back tonight around midnight-ish, or later. Until then, though, I have gotten a head start on making a new Russian Roleplay wiki, and here it is: http://imperialrussia.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Russia_Wiki. Go ahead and check it out, edit some pages, add new pages, convert pages from other wikis, whatever you want. As soon as I get back from Nova Scotia, I'll make you a bur/admin. Also, tell Jack (unless he is reading this, snooping in other people's talk pages lol) that if he goes there too, I will make him a bur/admin tonight as well. Needless to say, you are in charge of the guild today. Do what you can to make Russia grow, and don't start too much drama without me xD. Well, I must be on my way. Please, the wiki in the link above is there for all of Russia's use; do not be shy to contribute, and hopefully, it'll become the official wiki of Russian roleplay. Long live Russia, and have a good day, my friend. -- Tsar Vladimir Pyotr Vasilyevich Romanov I of Russia Hey! WHO DID THIS TO YOU? And I can't use chat. :( I GOT BANNED TOO! :'(... And Ik why. What the hell?? First off Bro JasonFoulvane12 is not foulvane Second I dont have a army thrid I was on vacaction fourth your my friend why would I want to hack your account. DAD! Jason wants me dead! and he's working with Jack Redsilver (Pears) on it! Help :( ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 21:19, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Boo.. It's fine.. I will not join, but I cannot trust your searches, since I have not seen them. Anyway, I joined The New Company and I got an offer to be GM of a colony guild, reliated with The Walking Red. ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 19:09, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you come online please? ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 00:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm not going to do business with him. I DISLIKE HIM VERY MUCH. Ok like this? Samantha Goldshot Idk how to do it. :( Jason Hello, its me General Jason of the EITC meet me in game in dark heart abassa in parades tell me when your there oh btw jason got term by samantha goldshot -_- Chat Get on chat please it is some thing very important.Comander Ned Daggerkidd 23:44, May 12, 2012 (UTC) If you want to... Dad, I saw this on Sam's : Lucky is your daughter, not my daughter. and I'm getting married to Nap Saturday, if you want to come... it will be at tree pm eastern time. ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 22:07, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Jason99Eitc Its me Jason you won I dont give anything about samantha I just want to say sorry to her but shes yours and I hope that you udnerstand this General Jason. Translate This (Reply) آپ کا شکریہ، میرے دوست. Այնուամենայնիվ, չեմ մեղադրում, ադմինիստրատորներին. Çok dram vardı. હું ખૂબ જ ગેરસમજ હતી. У запалу моманту, я папрасіў свайго забароны. Tá a fhios agam anois go raibh sé seo dúr. Nemyslela som si, že by v skutočnosti zákaz mňa (:P). Я скоро вернусь... I hope. Tsar Vladimir Romanov I of Russia Tell me, is it worth it? ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 11:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) You can't call me daughter anymore... Dad, Ishamel told me I'm not in the family anymore. He also said you and Samantha were going to pvp me. First one. Seadog =Ishamel Second one : Said sorry après la menace de vous le dire. Hello. Can we talk on POCO quick? I can't get on chat. -S.G. Ishamel put assassins on Max, ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 01:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I cannot take it NO MORE, Roger. Ye need to slap some sense into that boy. Samantha Goldshot Err.. help? He told me he was sorry, but a guy told me he's gonna kidnap me O_o ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 20:38, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Daddy It's not worth it. My chat button doesn't work again. :( Samantha Goldshot Hey there. We REALLY need to talk. I have something to tell you. I know yer busy with the move and all, but if you can get on chat, I need to talk to you. Thanks for your time. Samantha Goldshot Marriage of Tyler Crossbones and Lisa Seawinds I, Tyler Crosssbones, personally invite you to my wedding which will be held on July 14, 1745 at 9:00 AM PST inside Fort Charles Hassigos. GET ON BNO GET ON BNO WIKI Jackie G. http://thebno.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia Very important? Dad, it's Luck! You must come online as soon as possible! BIG news. Life is quite interesting. You have some good and some bad, aye? Love is a big part of life. When I met you, I fell in love. And of course you fell in love with me. I got scared of it, and left. I'm so so sorry that I did. I feel like we will always be the couple that we have that long story, and we will always love each other. NEVER forget that I will always love you. We both have quit the game, and we both don't come on here much. I'm really gonna miss you, and you making me smile, and laugh, and our great conversations. I'm so sorry, but I had to write this...But anyway. Good day lad. :) Samantha Goldshot (talk) Roger, I'm not sure if you heard...But Ishamel is no longer our son. And he has gone to the point of deleting everyone in the family and starting a new life. His name I guess is now Brawlmartin. o_o Samantha Goldshot (talk) Urgent Hello, my friend. It has been quite a while since I have spoken with you, no? I hope is everything is pleasant in Croatia, and that you are doing fine as well. If you are able to, get on chat as soon as possible. There is something very interesting and urgent I must speak to you about... Your friend, Jeremiah Oh my. I have missed you also. More than you will ever know. I'm sorry I didn't get your message. We must catch up. <3 Samantha Goldshot (talk) Roger Roger, it's Luckey. I've heard you still come on the chat. I would like to talk to you, but I can't on this wiki. Here are the wikis I'm usually on : http://royalromania.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Romania_Wiki http://potco-united-nations.wikia.com/wiki/The_POTCO_United_Nations_Wiki Re: Mr Venables My Dear Mr Volkov, It was an honour to take Ishamel under my wing, your son is a brilliant young officer and student and it was my pleasure, nae honour to protect him, i understand your wish to have into your family -recall i also am a father- and so i shall be glad to see the reunion of a family, Ishamel has flourished in both the 95th and 21st Regiments during his time with me and has proven himself a most dedicated officer and also a born leader, he showed valour and extreme regard for his mens lives and was promoted to Captain last week due to his valiant efforts at the Siege of Padres, he shall indeed be missed by myself and Rachel, but we wish him all the best and your self sir as well! Know that Ishamel will always be welcome anytime if he needs a place to stay and my regards to you wife. My Sincerest Regards ~Lieutenant General Richard Venables~ Oh my... I haven't been on in ages. How much do I miss thee and those encouraging words that make me glow with joy. We must get together soon. I cannot wait much longer for you my love. I hope all is well for you and your family. I'm quite fine myself if ye was wondering. I cannot wait until we speak again. :) Samantha Goldshot (talk) Jarot. Roger, I have met our son Jarot. He reminds me of ye. He says I had him in India and ye was right next to my side. He says India is good also. I'm so proud of him, and we wish for you to come back soon, my love. Until then, fair winds. Samantha Goldshot (talk) To my dearest. Dear Roger, This letter is very hard for me to write. I know I didn't know you in real life, but you we're my best friend. You were and always have and will be AMAZING. I love everything about you. You have no flaws in my eyes. You're probably wondering why I'm writing this. This is one of my last times online this site for a very long time. Maybe even never again. I'm not sure where my life is going to go. But I'm deleting this page and POTOC. I hope you can read this letter if you still come on here once in a while. I know now what it is to have deep feelings for someone, and deeply liking someone. So I thank you. I hope we can one day cross paths in real life. If we ever do, I will most likely hug and kiss you. You told me a lot of personal things about how you get bullied. Don't let those bullies get to you. You are so beautiful on the outside and the inside, and so intelligent and kind. I should probably end there, because if I go into memories that will take a while. <3 Well, if and when you believe in Jesus I hope to see you Heaven. I will NEVER forget you, Samantha Goldshot (talk) :) 8-21-13 MICKEY }} Chat Roger get on chat man, we must catch up. Your old friend, Nate Crestbreaker. I RUV U We can talk on this chat, or you can send me a message on my email: bleuh40@gmail.com. You also have my kik and Instagram. I don't remember if you sent the message on my wall before or after you came on chat, because it just showed that I have a new messages (the one you sent on the 6th) Concerning your peerage You were Duke of.... what again? I need to update your information in the government's system for documentation. 21:09, September 21, 2014 (UTC)